Trains
Trains in Terminal Railways can be used for everything in the game, ranging from passenger transportation to freight. The trains are divided into different countries of origin. Different trains have different speeds and different amounts of passengers they can carry. Currently, there are 22 free trains, while the rest are paid by attainable credits. Note that the prices of the trains may change over time. Australian Trains ���� * Queensland Rail EMU * Tait EMU * Waratah A Set Austrian Trains ���� * ÖBB EuroCity * ÖBB Railjet Belgian Trains ���� * NMBS M6 * Thalys PBA * Thalys PBKA Bulgarian Trains ���� * BDŽ Class 44 Canadian Trains ���� * GO Ontario Commuter * VIA Rail P42 Chinese Trains ���� * China Railway CRH3 Czech Trains ���� * BR 845/945 * ČD Class 471 CityElefant * ČD Class 680 Pendolino * ČD Class 843 * ČD Class 380 EuroCity * ČD Class 162 Moravian Express * Motorový vůz 810 (ČD Class 810) * Motorový vůz 854 (ČD Class 854) Danish Trains ���� * DSB IC3 (DSB Class MF) * DSB Class MX * Old DSB IC3 (Old DSB Class MF) French Trains ���� * SNCF K8 231 * SNCF AGC * SNCF Rio 88 RRR * SNCF TGV Duplex * SNCF TGV Duplex Carmillon * SNCF TGV La Poste Sud-Est * SNCF TGV Réseau * SNCF TGV Réseau Carmillon * SNCF TGV Sud-Est German Trains ���� * BR 143 * BR 442 * DB Twindexx Vario * DB ICE 2 * DB ICE 3 Italian Trains ���� * ETR 400 * ETR 460 * ETR 500 * Italo AGV Japanese Trains ���� * 0-Series Shinkansen * JR E233-3000 * Hanshin 5700 Series * JR 205-1200 * JR 305 Series * JR E231-1000 * JR 500-Series Shinkansen * JR 700-Series Shinkansen Dutch Trains ���� * NS DD-AR * NS DDZ * NS DM90 * NS DM90 Classic * MRCE G1206 * NS ICMm * NS ICR * NS Intercity Berlin * NS Intercity Direct * Mat'46 * NS Mat'64 * NS Mat'64 Dual * NS Class 1100 * NS Class 1200 Freight * NS Class 2600 * NS Flirt * NS Class 1200 Plan D * NS SGMm * NS VIRM * NS Wadloper Polish Trains ���� * Pesa Atribo * Pesa Atribo Dual Korean Trains ���� * KTX-Sancheon * Korail Class 1000 * Korail Mugunghwa Class 7400 * Korail Mugunghwa Regional Spanish Trains ���� * Renfe Class 440 * Talgo AVE (AVE Class 102) Swiss Trains ���� * SBB Re 4/4 Swedish Trains ���� * SJ Rc6 * SL X60 Russian Trains ���� * Russian Railways Sapsan British Trains ���� * [[158 Arriva|Arriva Trains Wales Class 158 Express Sprinter]] * LNER Class A4 Mallard * LNER Class A4 Union Of South Africa * [[Class 142 Pacer|Northern Class 142 Pacer]] * London Overground Class 172 Turbostar * Northern Class 195 Civity * [[Class 221|Virgin Trains Class 221 Super Voyager]] * Class 37 * Southern Railway Class 377 Electrostar * First Capital Connect Class 377 Electrostar * [[Class 390|Virgin Trains Class 390 Pendolino]] * Class 66 * [[Class 700|Thameslink Class 700 Desiro City]] * Great Western Railway Class 800 * Eurostar e300 (Class 373) * Eurostar e320 (Class 374) * Great Western Railway HST (Class 43) * ScotRail Class 314 American Trains ���� * Union Pacific 4000 Class - Big Boy * Amtrak Acela Express * Amtrak ACS Regional (Siemens ACS-64) * Virgin Trains USA Brightline * Amtrak California Commuter * Milwaukee Road Class F7 - Morning Hiawatha * GM Aerotrain * Southern Pacific Class GS-4 - Coast Daylight * Metra Highliner * Norfolk & Western Railway Class J - Powhatan Arrow * New York Central Class J-3 - 20th Century Limited * Amtrak Keystone * LIRR M7 * LIRR M9 * MBTA Boston Commuter * Metro North Commuter * Metro North M7 * Metro North M8 * New Jersey Commuter * Amtrak Northeast Regional * New York Central Pacemaker * Burlington Route Pioneer Zephyr * Septa ACS Commuter (Siemens ACS-64) * Septa GE Silverliner IV Event Trains * Christmas Express (Christmas Train 2019) * Phantom Express (Halloween Train 2019) * Polar Express (Christmas Train 2018) * Traxxius The Destroyer (Halloween Train 2018) Note: The Phantom Express Halloween train has been cancelled. Special Trains * AirTrain Boeing 737 Fuselage * Top Gear Caravan Train * Class E2 Doggo The Tank Engine * Amtrak Emerald Acela Express * SNCF Gold TGV Duplex * 10 Million Visits Twin Rail Class A4 Golden Streak * Fifth Anniversary Railspeeder * Turboproptrain Admin Trains * 0-Series Shinkansen Admin * Neon Admin Train (Neon ETR 400) * Bombardier JetTrain * Doctor Yellow (Yellow JR 700) * TGV Duplex Admin Future Trains * ČD Railjet * JR E235 Series * Metro Trains Melbourne Siemens Nexas * SJ X2000 * Tobu 50070 Series * Tokyu 5050 Series Former Public Trains * DC Metro * Map Update (April Fool's Train 2019) * NS Class 6400 * Only Buy This If You Subscribe To PewDiePie Former Admin Trains * NS Intercity Berlin V2 * NS Neon Wadloper * NS Class 1200T * NS Class 1712 * Polar Express Admin * Saudi Railway Company Freight Locomotive * TGV Reseau Old Model * Thalys PBKA Old Model * Vossloh G2000 BB Locomotive * ÖBB Locomotive (ÖBB EuroCity Old Model) * Postal TGV (TGV La Poste Old Model) * Super Pacer V4 Category:Special